All I Want For Christmas Is You
by Chucky Ray
Summary: It's Christmas and Max really misses his father and Jackson is turning into an old Scrooge, but just what exactly is bothering him? An alternate take of Oh My Santa! And of course quite a bit of Jamona fluff. 333


It was a few days before Christmas and DJ decided to take Max and Tommy to the mall to see Santa Claus while at the same time get her Christmas shopping all finished. Unfortunately for her though she wasn't getting much accomplished because of the fact that Tommy was currently screaming on top of his lungs as he quickly caught a glimpse of Santa and needing to have his diaper changed.

"You know, maybe I should just ask Santa Claus for some earplugs this Christmas." He said.

"I'm sorry Max, I'll be right back as soon as I calm your brother down and change him." DJ apologized while gently rocking Tommy and bouncing him up and down before carrying him away leaving Max alone with his thoughts. He slowly looked up at the line for Santa Claus and saw many different children with their fathers and heaved a light sigh as tears started rolling down his cheeks as he thought of his own.

Meanwhile Jackson Fuller was busy up in his bedroom playing one of his favorite videogames when all of a sudden Ramona stuck her head in. "Hey, what are you doing up here? You're supposed to be downstairs with us helping us decorate for Christmas remember?" she questioned him before suddenly he crashed his racecar into the wall.

"Oh great,.." he began with a groan. "Thanks a lot Ramona you broke my concentration." He told her.

"That's good, now you can pitch in and help us with our work like you're supposed to be doing." She said before she turned around and left the bedroom and Jackson just simply scowled and mouthed her words angrily. After that he reluctantly turned off his videogame and television set and went downstairs.

Later on that afternoon after DJ, Max, and Tommy got back home DJ told everybody about Tommy's experience with Santa Claus and warned them to get rid of every Santa in sight before he saw them.

"Great, so there goes all of my hard work. Stupid Ramona, I could have finished playing my videogame." Jackson said to himself while entering the kitchen unaware of the fact that Jesse was already in there making a sandwich.

"Hmm,.. it seems like somebody has a crush." Jesse said with a grin as Jackson suddenly gasped and looked up at him while he stuck his head in the refrigerator.

"Oh it's just you Uncle Jesse." Jackson began while placing a hand upon his chest. "You gave me a heart attack." He told him as he finished grabbing the bologna and cheese. "What are you doing here anyways?" he wondered.

"It's a few days before Christmas remember? I'm not here for long though. I have to go pickup your aunt Michelle from the airport." Jesse told him before sitting down on top of the countertop and started eating his freshly made sandwich. "Now, what seems to be the problem?" he questioned.

"It's Ramona! She's such a pain in the ass!" Jackson exclaimed.

"I wouldn't talk like that in front of your mother if I were you, she would make you wash your own mouth out with soap." Jesse told him before taking another bite.

"I'm sorry Uncle Jesse but it's just that Ramona is always getting in my space and bossing me around." He told him.

"So, have you told her how you feel?" Jesse wondered.

"No." Jackson replied.

"Then how do you expect her to know what she's doing wrong?" Jesse asked him.

"If I tell you the truth, you'll think I'm nuts." He began.

"Believe me kid, I helped bring up three girls. Nothing surprises me." Jesse told him with a shake of his head.

"Alright then, here it goes." Jackson said as he walked over to the kitchen table and sat down in one of the chairs. "I haven't told her to leave me alone because I don't want to hurt her feelings,.. and,.. I sort of like her." He confessed. "Actually, I've always had. I just didn't want to say anything to her because I was afraid that I would look like an idiot in front of her if she didn't feel the same way about me." he told him as Jesse gasped and pretended to act shocked.

"I thought you just said that nothing would surprise you." Jackson said as he suddenly glanced back up at him and Jesse just simply grinned at him.

"I'm just messing with you Jackson. Anyways, before I started dating your great aunt Becky I was worried about exactly the same thing." He told him. "However, if I hadn't made a move I wouldn't be married to her right now with three children." He said as he finished up his sandwich and then got off of the counter and placed his plate inside the sink.

"Well I have to get going now and pickup your aunt Michelle. I'll be back in a little bit." He said as he grabbed his head and walked out the front door leaving Jackson alone with his thoughts and Ramona sitting on the bottom stair just having heard the whole entire conversation. Meanwhile a completely oblivious Jackson decided that his great uncle was right and he got up out of his chair and left the kitchen to go find Ramona and talk to her and finally tell her how he felt about her.

As soon as Jackson left Ramona entered the kitchen and started pacing the floor. She didn't know what to do next. She had liked Jackson for years but just like him she was too afraid to say anything about it. Of course as far as he knew she didn't know that he did since she hadn't planned to listen into his conversation with Jesse, she had just wanted a snack.

That's when suddenly DJ entered the room carrying Tommy in her arms. "Oh hey Ramona, what's up?" she wondered before Ramona suddenly stopped pacing and turned around to look at her.

"I have a problem." She began when suddenly DJ wrinkled her nose and sniffed the air.

"Ooh me too." She began. "Just be glad that your problem doesn't stink." She finished.

"Well actually it sort of does, because I really like somebody but I'm not a hundred percent sure how to tell them." Ramona said.

"Oh I see, that is a problem. Well, did you try asking you-know-who about it?" DJ whispered through her cupped hand.

"Huh?" Ramona questioned her with uncertainty. "What does Voldemort have to do with this?" she wondered.

"Never mind." DJ began. "Look, I have to go change Tommy's diaper but you know it is Christmas and miracles can happen, but sometimes you just have to be the one to make them happen on your own." She told her. "Alright now come on Tommy, let's go get you all cleaned up and put a fresh diaper on you before putting you down for your n-a-p." she told him as she kissed his cheek and then carried him upstairs.

 _…_

Ramona and Max started decorating the Christmas tree with Jackson although nobody spoke a word to each other until Max accidentally dropped his fireman helmet ornament on the ground and shattered it into a million pieces. As he burst into tears and ran upstairs, DJ went to go talk to him leaving Jackson and Ramona together for the first time.

"Poor Max, I sure hope that he's alright." Ramona said while glancing up at the stairs.

"I'm sure he is. He just really misses Dad, and I can't say that I really blame him because I do too." He said before they turned around to face each other and started saying each other's names at exactly the same time.

"I have to talk to you." They chorused together.

"You go ahead and go first." Jackson said.

"Alright." Ramona began as she took a deep breath. "Jackson, I heard what you said about me in the kitchen." She told him slowly and nervously.

"Really? You did?" Jackson questioned her with a gasp of astonishment as she nodded.

"Look Jackson, I'm sorry if I get on your nerves sometimes. You see, the only reason I boss you around is because I use it as an excuse to be with you, because the truth is,.." she began as she took ahold of his hands and held them inside hers. "even though it might not always seem like it, I like you too." She confessed as Jackson was suddenly very shocked by this.

"Whoa,.. this is a Christmas miracle." He whispered in disbelief as Ramona just simply giggled and kissed him on the cheek. A few moments later DJ, Stephanie, and Max came running back downstairs.

"So wait, hold on a second here." DJ began as she saw the two of them together. "The boy that you were crushing on was Jackson?" she questioned as Ramona nodded and smiled brightly at her.

"Yep!" she exclaimed.

"Wow, now there are two people in this household dating Gibblers." Stephanie began. "It looks like we are living in the end times after all." She finished with a slight shake of her head and a whistle and that's when suddenly the doorbell rang.

"It's always open!" Everybody shouted together and that's when suddenly Michelle came through the front door.

"Guess who's home." She said with a grin as DJ, Stephanie, and Max all took turns giving her a hug but Jackson stayed right there with Ramona completely unaware of the fact that they were standing underneath the mistletoe.

"Merry Christmas Ramona." He told her while smiling warmly and lovingly at her.

"Merry Christmas Jackson." She replied with a grin before glancing up at the mistletoe above their heads at exactly the same time Jackson did. "Oh boy, mistletoe." She began. "You don't think that we should really kiss do you?" she questioned him.

"Well,.. it _is_ a Christmas tradition." He replied with a grin.

"Well,.. alright, but don't expect me to be happy about it." She teased as they both smiled at each other before closing their eyes and leaning in to share a tender loving kiss underneath the mistletoe.


End file.
